Tremorisian Mine Guards
Founded deep beneath the volcanic surface of Tremor, a planet deep in the Koronus Expanse. The Mine Guard are the militant branch of the Tremorisian Unions, a vast conglomerate of industrialists, arms manufacturers, traders, and mercenaries. They serve as the primary line of defense for their fledgling empire within the Heathen Stars, along with the Tremorisian Navy. They specialize in a unique, though very unorthodox form of siege warfare, focused on subterranean combat and close assault, making them equally deadly in urban conflicts. History Before the Union formed, the people of Tremor were divided into countless factions, fighting endlessly for the control of the planets resources, and the few truly inhabitable regions. However, during this time the various Militias were poorly trained, and equipped with weapons suited at best for fending off native fauna or discouraging bandits from jumping their claims, typically solid projectile or makeshift incendiary weapons. Over the centuries, as the factions continued to expand, and the populations began to grow rapidly. The raw resources needed to maintain their populace started to stretch towards the breaking point, including food and clean water. This shortage led many factions to band together to protect their resources, and gain the power needed to take others. Countless smaller bands were swept aside and conquered, as the Barons continued to consolidate power in their fiefdoms. The growing tensions, eventually lead to the first major conflict in the planets history, the Resource Wars. With the ever growing need for raw resources to feed their Wars, and living areas for their populations increased, the planets industrial revolution began in earnest. Producing more efficient and reliable machines for both war and expansion, which only deepened the conflict between the remaining fiefdoms, and in turn sparking the need for even greater levels of production, as many groups simply tried to out produce their rivals. Even with the surge in resources, the need for more was always growing, and many of the warring states took to salvaging everything they could to be fed back into their industry and be reused as much as possible, even the bodies of fallen soldiers would be reused in anyway possible. Among the increasingly militant factions, the Union of Poltova, which was an alliance of three of the most powerful and influential colonies in the planets western hemisphere began to consolidate their power by annexing smaller colonies, and conquering those who would not join under their banner, in response to another faction growing in the southern territories, known as the Confederacy of Exetol. Eventually the Union and Confederacy became two of the dominant factions on the planet, with most of the remaining groups quickly taking sides to avoid being swept aside in the brewing conflict. With more than a full half of the planet under their control, resources were no longer an issue for the Union, and the Confederacy occupied one of the most fertile areas of the planet. With the end of the conflicts over the resources needed for survival, it soon became a war for dominance and ideological supremacy. After millennia of conflict, the Tremorisians had risen from poorly equipped militias, equipped with primative firearms and mining tools, to well trained armies, equipped with advanced magnetic weaponry. However the War with the Confederates had grown stagnant, and many within the Union had been made aware of the growing disillusion with the conflict, and several of the Unions top geneticists had discovered that the populaces genome was begining to degenerate, increasing the risk of mutation. With the public support waning, the Council of Barons, the Unions ruling body, devised a plan to decapitate the Confederacy and hopefully ending the war in one swift motion, or at the very least disorganizing them enough to break the stalemate. The newly created Damp Corps, tasked with infiltrating Exetol, the capitol of the Confederacy. Where they detonated several dirty bombs, which poisoned and heavily irradiated the colony and the surrounding region, followed by the quick demolition of every major tunnel leading from Exetol. Cutting the Confederacy off from their capitol, and likewise trapping their leaders in a dying city. In the confusion, the disorganized Confederates were routed in multiple fronts, and their lines ultimately collapsed a few years later. With no unifying leadership, and with the Unions forces advancing, many of the former Confederates surrendered, and were send to Reeducation Camps, to integrate them into the Unions culture and ensure their loyalty. Others attempted to fight on, in an ultimately futile attempt, and were either forced to surrender, or were simply exterminated. Others fled into the tunnels surrounding Exetol and disappeared despite the Unions attempt to hunt them down. Rumors persist of enclaves of devolved mutants and degenerates, likely the decendants of the Confederacy who escaped. With the planet now under their control, and the Confederacy in ruins, the Union of Poltova, known now as the Tremorisian Unions, faced a new problem. With no common cause to unite them, the Barons began to bicker and squabble over the spoils of the long war. While this was initially contained to harsh words and a lot of saber rattling, it did threaten the Unions stability. However, their salvation came in the form of Imperial Torchbearers, Heralds of the Imperium of Man, when they arrived on Tremor, the Premeir had his answer, with knowledge of the galaxy beyond their volcanic homeworld, with innumberable worlds to exploit and rivals to crush, a second industrial revolution began, gaining technologies from contractors, and reverse engineering whatever they could. They developed their Star Navy, and the Mine Guard, quickly earned another name, The Exploiter Corps. They used their powerful economy, advanced weaponry, and opportunistic nature to rapidly expand into the Heathen Stars, staking claim to many worlds, and ravenously exploiting their natural resources, including any human inhabitants. Even selling their services to outsiders, from Rogue Traders to Inquisitors, ever seeking new worlds to conquer, and civilizations to bring under their banner. For if the Imperium ever conquers the Expanse, they hope to be able to negotiate a favorable agreement from a position of power. But until then? The Expanse is theirs to Exploit. Culture As an egalitarian society, the Union requires that all Citizens work to provide for the greater whole, and those whom would attempt to leech from society are vilified. All children, from slaves to nobility, once old enough to be seperated from their families, typically around the age of five, are raised together in military style barracks. In an attempt to allow them to rise and fall based upon their own merits, and less on the circumstances of their births. As a slave who works can be more valuable than a noble who does not. Before first contact with the Imperium, and the Forces of Chaos. Religion was an uncommon thing for the Tremorisians. The most common of the Old Religions was the Veneration of Fire and Ash, which still persists to this day, with most of its adherants adhearing to the ideals of death and rebirth through fire and ash. However, most Tremorisians are generally apathetic to the ideas of religion. With their still quite limited contact with the Imperium, the Union is unsure about the validity of the divinity of the God Emperor. And consider the forces of Chaos to simply be mutants and anarchists who have allied with an unknown Xenos species. Due to the degredation of their genome, after the long war ended many colonies began to shuffle around their citizens to attempt to stabalize their genes to avoid further degeneration. This later expanded to other worlds as they were brought under the Unions banner. While their genome has long since restabalized to a satisfactory level, the practice continues as a way to better integrate new societies into the Union. Physiology Due to prolonged isolation within the Exploding Nebula, and their unique environment, the Tremorisians have in many ways changed to adapt to their homeworld, albiet not enough to be classified as Abhumans.. * Skin: Due to a lack of sunlight exposure due to a subterranean lifestyle; as well as thick clouds of ash that blanket the skies, has caused the Tremorisians to lose a significant amount of pigment in their skin resulting in skin tones that range from pale white to an ash grey, giving them a corpse-like appearance, making them photosensitive. * Eyes: Similar to their skin over the centuries of isolation the natives eyes also lost pigment, with blues and grays being the most common, and while giving them a natural low light vision, their eyes are extremely photosensitive, requiring blast goggles be worn on the surface of most planets or in areas of bright artificial light. * Ears: As their eyesight weakened their other senses had to compensate, primarily in their sense of hearing. The natives of Tremor have a heightened sense of hearing, particularly directional hearing, which aids in sensing threats in the mines, or hearing enemies sneaking up on them. * Size: Most Tremorisians fall into the average human height, though those serving in the Mine Guard tend to be more physically imposing and fit than the average worker. Diet With most of the planet being volcanically active, and the only fresh water being located deep underground, the growth of most crops is limited to various root vegitables or a tough wheat-like grain that does not need sunlight to grow, as well as various mushrooms, fungus and mosses to supplement their dietary needs. Otherwise their diet usually consists of large fossorial grubs and rodent-like animals that are readily available and high in protein. With the larger creatures of Tremor usually being unpalatable, or simply not worth the effort of hunting. However with contacts in the Imperium, the Union has secured large numbers of Grox, which can eat the more unpalatable foods. When properly housed and secured, they provide much needed variety in the Unions diet. Tremorisians usually drink a series of local beverages known as Shroom Brew, which is a mildly toxic alcohol, which can be used a mild sedative when needed, and is known to induce minor feelings of euphoria. Another beverage known as Blackstrap, is made from the boiling of luminous cave mushrooms with the grinds of an extremely tough seed from a local plant, the resulting beverage when served hot, can boose energy levels. Recruitment During their time in communal training, from the age of fifteen to twenty. All citizens undergo basic miltary training and serve as reserve forces, often used to guard outposts or non-critical colonies. However afterwards, most reservists are released from their position and return to their designated work positions. This is done to ensure that each citizen is capable of defending themselves and the Union as a whole in the case of an invasion, allowing for new units to be raised quickly with only some retraining required. Recruitment into the Tremorisian Army is voluntary otherwise, with those who choose to serve for greater periods of time than their tour as a reservist being given greater pay and increased rations during shortages. This also allows for slaves to earn their freedom by serving at least eight Tremorisian years in the military. The Union does allow for women to serve in the military if they choose, when possible they are typically grouped into specialized all female regiments, however mixed regiments are not uncommon. In most cases women serve more prominantly in the Tremorisian Navy. The Tremorisians also make use of Penal Legions, where prisoners, slaves, and others so called Dregs, people who refuse to contribute to society as a whole, are often rounded up, equipped with a bomb collar, and ordered to fight for their lives, and if they are lucky, their freedoms. Damp Corps Developed by Overseer Otto Leipzig, as a form of elite unit to go beyond what normal soldiers are trained for. The Damp Corps utilizes a combination of cybernetic and chemical augmentation, extreme physical training, and hypno-indoctrination to produce soldiers with skills beyond the rank and file. Prospective recruits are subjected to a rigorous and often extreme training regiment as they undergo their augmentation, a process taking up to a year. Prospective members generally are screened from the rank and file, showing aptitudes above the average soldier. While most Damp Corps Operatives are "Trueborn", natives of the Planet Tremor, it is not uncommon for colonials to be drafted based on their merits. The training regiment includes advanced survival and endurance, hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, demolitions, asymmetric and guerrilla warfare techniques, foreign languages, and advanced weapons training (Including Exotic Weapons), and all applicants must also graduate from officers training. Individuals will receive specialist training as needed for their role in the unit. The end result are soldiers whom are superior to the average soldier, while unable to match certain Xenos in terms of Strength, Speed, Agility, or even Cunning. The Augments and advanced technology used by the Damps gives them a means to level the playing field. Equipment Standardized Equipment * Tremorisian Workers Outfit '''- The standard uniform for the Miners, consisting of a pair of overalls, a insulated shirt, hardcapped boots, and a canvas hat, this allows the Guardsman to remain comfortable in most climates. The uniform also comes with a pair of Oilers, a heavy, insulated, waterproof jacket. * '''Muckman's Combat Rigging '''- A series of buckles and straps, used to attach their armor, bandoleers, and rucksacks to their armor and clothing. as well as including a pair of knee pads to assist the workers when they operate in cramped tunnels. * '''Tremorisian Combat Armor '- A locally manufactured armor, that is the equivilant of Imperium Carapace Armor, it was designed to give maximum protection without losing mobility. Typically including a segmented cuirass, which covers most of the torso and back, and an optional gorget for added throat protection. Supplemental armor can be added to the legs, arms, and shoulders. With a Layer of light flak armor being used underneath to provide protection to joints. *'Tremor Respiration Unit '- Combining the properties of both a rebreather and a common respirator the Mine Guards respiration unit allows users to breath in filtered air to protect against airborne toxins and gases, and also allows for the system to recycle the air for some time, allowing them to operate in areas devoid of breathable air. The Respiration unit also allows them to operate in soft-vacuum for a short time, however it does not protect against hard vaccum. *'Ablative Goggles '- While all Tremors wear these goggles outside of their homeworld due to their photo-sensitivity, Those in the Mine Guard are given a specialized version fit with ablative lenses which are designed to not only defend against military grade flash grenades or other light sources, but also keep their eyes safe from shrapnel, or the close impact of a Lasgun. *'NKM-90 Trench Knife '- Forged from the same heat resistant material as their armor, this 8 inch long serrated blade is the Tremors primary melee weapon, fitted with a spiked knuckle duster, as well as a one inch spike on the pommel. Many Damp labors often modify their blades to fit a tox dispenser for added lethality. * '''RP-50 "Unity" Pistol '- The Unions first mass-produced magnetic weapon. This weapon served as a Proof of Concept that the Union could create reliable and easily produced Magnetic weapons. The RP-50, is a Railgun which fires a .50 caliber slug. The pistol can be loaded with either soft point rounds which deform on impact, or heavier solid core rounds which are capable of punching through heavier armor. *'GR-308 Gauss Rifle '- The Unions standard infantry rifle, the GR-308 fires an armor piercing metal slug. The weapons powerful coils allow the weapon to maintain a steady rate of fire without sacrificing accuracy or force. The GR is capable of punching through most forms of personal armor with repeated hits. However due to the weapons energy requirements, a personal battery is required for the weapon to function as well as its ammunition. * 'GSR-671 Sniper Rifle (Long) '- A Modified version of the standard GR-308, the GSR-671 features a more powerful coil system and denser ammunition, combined with the weapons accuracy and velocity behind the projectile. The GSR-671 is the ideal weapon for puncturing the weak spots in enemy power armor. * 'GSR-671 Sniper Rifle (Short) '- A modification of the GSR-671, the short variant replaces the long barrel and receiver, for a bullpup receiver and a sound dampened rail system, this rifle is used in infiltration missions or for assassination due to its smaller size, and a enhanced coil system, which makes less noise. The weapon is capable of a faster rate of fire than the larger version, but this comes at the expense of projectile power, as the shorter barrel cannot impart as much energy into the round. *'Model 93 Grenades '- Similar in design to the common Ork "Stikkbomb", the Union favors a grenade design with a handle allowing for more accurate throws and for the grenade to be thrown farther. Most importantly the handle helps stop the grenade from rolling back down slopes. In some cases the Model 93 can be modified by wiring additional grenade heads to a single handle allowing for a more devastating blast, and is often used as a makeshift anti-tank grenade. * 'PzF-773 Disposable Launcher '- Designed as a cheap and easy to use answer to heavily armored threats, the light weight nature of this weapon means that it can be easily carried by most troopers in their standard kit. Containing a single Super-Krak missile, it allows the operator to engage armored vehicles or enemies in power armor, such as Ork Nobs. However it can only be used once and cannot be reloaded. * 'Standardized Survival Kit '- Containing all the essentials a soldier would need in the field to survive, from a bedroll and mess kit, to an auspex and dataslate, it also contains the rest of a muckmans gear, such as demolition charges and a grooming kit. * 'Miners Identification Markers '- This oval shaped piece of stamped steel contains all the information pertaining to the individual who owns it, name, rank, blood type, and any important medical notes, as well as their serial number. Similar to the Imperial Guards Cognomen Tags. '''Specialist Equipment *'RPzB-62 "Iron Breaker" Recoilless Rifle '- Firing a 100mm shell, this modified tube-artillery serves as one of the primary man portable anti-tank weapons in the Mine Guards arsenal. Light weight and easy to carry it is favored among siege units for its effectiveness against Orks and their vehicles, and is used by the Damp corps in urban fighting for "mouse-holing". It utilizes a number of types of shells such as high-explosive anti-tank shells, as well as a unique "Vulcanite" shell designed to burn through armor or create a cloud of burning smoke to deal with infantry. * AM-200 "Derailer" 20mm Rifle '- A powerful shoulder mounted anti-material rifle, utilizing the most powerful coils found on any infantry portable weapon. The powerful 20mm slug the weapon fires is capable of punching through the armor of most tanks, excluding super-heavy tanks, such as the Baneblade. It is primarily used to destroy Ork Mechs and other armored vehicles. While not as devastating as the Ironbreaker in terms of raw damage, it can easily destroy key components of armored vehicles, or kill the operator. * '''FmW 75 "Wyvern Breath" Assault Flamer '- A flamethrower used to clear trenches as well as tunnels, and is mixed with a toxic fuel source that fills the air with toxins as it burns, while no threat to those wearing respirators, the gas combined with the heat of the flames often overwhelm most targets, it is worth note that the flames of these weapons often burn a dark yellow rather than orange, likely due to the chemicals mixed with the promethium. * '''HAG-'82 "Jackhammer" '- The HAG-82, is a powerful automatic Gauss rifle. Featuring a twin-barreled design, this weapon can maintain a tremendous rate of fire without sacrificing the velocity or power of its projectile. This is due to the firing mechanism fires each barrel in sequence, allowing one to charge while the other fires. The HAG is capable of cutting down enemy infantry with ease and can even break through enemy armor with repeated hits due to the weapons force, rate of fire, and solid core rounds. * CSG-104 "Sweeper" Trench Gun '- The Sweeper is the Unions standard issue close combat weapon. Similar to shotguns, the sweeper has a unique coil and firing system which allows it to fire in two separate modes. The weapon features a overclocked coil, which allows it to fire the weapons projectiles at much higher velocity. Which combined with the weapon unusual firing mechanism. The weapon can be fired in a Semi-Automatic or Fully Automatic fashion. It can be loaded with a variety of ammo types, such as solid core slugs to mono-edged razor darts. * '''GL-879 Grenade Launcher '- A rotary grenade launcher holding up to six grenades of any type, this device fills the gap in situations where a recoilless rifle is too cumbersome and where a disposable launcher is too limited, and is a favorite of siege engineers for its versatility, and reliability. This lightweight weapon is also perfectly suited for use with Blackdamp saboteurs whom need an easily concealable weapon without sacrificing destructive potential. * 'IMS-125 '- The Indirect Munitions System, is the most commonly deployed indirect fire weapon in the Unions arsenal, equipped with a "Burrowing Warhead", the IMS is capable of tunneling through rock, soil, sand, and even ferrocrete. Equipped with various warheads, the weapon can be used to destroy bunkers, clear trenches, or create sinkholes below the surface. * 'LIMS-88 '- Similar the the IMS-125 and the Iron Mole, the LIMS, is a munitions system that fires a burrowing torpedo capable of traveling just below the surface before springing up to explode in the air, often in an incendiary cloud or with a hail of metal spikes. Vehicles Having only recently made contact with the Imperium of Man, the Mine Guards vehicles were originally modified mining machines. However with the introduction of specialized burrowing vehicles. The Labor Guild of Prokhonova began to design and manufacture their own vehicles to reduce their reliance upon machines received in trades. Burrowing Vehicles *'''Iron Mole: More of a ballistic missile than an actual vehicle, this burrowing weapon of mass destruction follows the same principle as other burrowing torpedoes, just on a far larger scale, designed to destroy heavily fortified positions or heavy armor columns, it ranges in yield from twenty kilotons up to fifty megatons. While smaller yield models are more common, the heavy yield versions are mercifully rare and only deployed on order of the Premier. * Subterranean Assault Vehicle: This vehicle is the primary shock assault vehicle in the Unions motor pool, used to burrow through the ground at respectable speed, and capable of carrying a full squad of soldiers, it breaches enemy positions, disrupting them with the shockwave of its arrival, and releasing a hail of airburst fragmentation grenades to soften the area before its passengers disembark. Half-Tracks * "Railtracer" Half-Track: The primary transport and light armored vehicle in the Tremorisian motor pools, easily capable of transporting two full squads of soldiers, plus gear. There are also several combat variants. Including ones loaded with anti-tank or anti-aircraft weaponry. Named after the planets local predators. * "Wyvern" Rocket Artillery: A common variant of the Railtracer, the Hornet serves as the Mine Guards mainline artillery, trading the raw power of the Imperial Basilisk for area saturation, it however is no less lethal, armed with an array of rockets. Including, incendiary, high-explosive, fragmentation, chemical rockets, and the new spike rockets, which detonate high in the air releasing cluster of railway spikes designed to use gravity to puncture the ground or enemy infantry. *'Tunnel Runner': Used by the Labor Guilds as a swift method of traversing tunnels that have yet to be laid with rails. The Mine Guard uses this quick vehicle as their reconnaissance vehicle, as well as to tow light cargo. Armored Vehicles * "Bombardier Beetle" Tracked Mine: Developed by the Tremor siege engineers for remote demolitions. The Tracked Mines can be operated by remote control, or on a semi-autonomous guided mode, were a location or target is selected, and the machine will seek it out before detonating automatically. Ranging in size from the "Small" 460 Kg model to the massive five tonne (5000 kg) "Goliath" model, also known as an "Earthquake" Bomb. * "Tortoise" Self-Propelled Gun: Filling the roles of tank destroyer, assault gun, and main battle tank, this short and stocky tank was designed by the Labor Guilds of Prokhonova in cooperation with the siege engineers of several other colonies to produce an armored vehicle capable of moving through tunnels but formidable enough to combat heavy armor. Lack of a turret reduces the mobility of this vehicles main weapon, a powerful and accurate Mass Driver, but gives it a lower profile. Often fitted with a "Dozer" blade to augment its already formidable frontal armor. * "Flamedrake" Flame Tank: An up-armored version of the "Tortoise" SPG, trading its armor piercing Mass Driver for a deadly short range flamethrower, fueled with the same mixture used in the "Wyvern's Breath" flamers it is used in urban combat or in tunnel clearing, trading speed for additional armor, they are often supported by mechanized infantry units to defend the tank from long range anti-tank units. * "Harbinger" Heavy Assault Tank: More than twice the size of the "Tortoise" SPG, this heavy tank was designed by the Labor Guilds of Prokhonova as the a counter for Ork Gargants. The Harbinger is the largest land vehicle used by the Union, however it is dwarfed by Imperial Baneblades. It makes up for this with it's powerful Mass Driver, using overclocked coils, the Harbinger relies on the sheer kinetic impact of its weapon to blast the target apart instead of any explosive element. Fleet The Tremorisian Fleet, consists of two brances, the Merchant Marine and the Void Navy. The Merchant Marine generally make use of large cargo vessles which are armed with light anti-ship weapons and mine layers, while not designed for combat, they typically are seen carrying cargo of all sorts between various Union ports or when trading with the other factions of the Expanse, often guarded by lighter ships of the Void Navy. Favoring ambush and hit and run style attacks, the Union utilizes powerful Artiliery Cruisers, which are essentially oversized mass drivers with an engine built around them. These ships have minimal armor, but can engage enemy ships at long range, with weapons capable of punching deep into enemy ships. Battles are usually begun at extreme ranges, with the Artillery cruisers firing in a sequence, utilizing specialized shield breaker rounds to try and overload enemy void shields before the main salvo of solid core rounds hit. If the enemy is not quickly disabled this way, the Union will typically disengage and drop mines in their wake, trying again once the enemy stops pursuit. Once an enemy ships has been neutralized, the Union will attempt to board the ship and capture it, if feasable, otherwise the Navy will simply fire upon a enemy at close range till it is destroyed, and send in salvage units to claim the wreck for repurposing. While powerful, and in many cases aggressive, the Miners Fleet gives the Imperial Battlefleet "Koronus" a wide berth, preferring to avoid contact with the Imperium as they go about their raids in the areas surrounding the Heathen Stars. It is also worthy of note, that several Rogue Traders in the region have been seen with escort ships bearing the Tremorisian standard. It is also worthy of note, that several Rogue Trader vessels have been last seen entering Union space, to only be found drifting years later, with the distinctive damage markings of High-Velocity Kinetic Impacts. Tactics * Siege Units: Born in the perpetual darkness and endless tunnels of their homeworld, and after centuries of civil war, the Union devolved a unique approach to siege warfare. Often tunneling below their targets to attack from unexpected angles, they rely on lightweight rocket artillery and heavy self-propelled guns to soften up targets on the surface and prefer to engage their enemies in close combat or have their snipers eliminate enemy leadership to cripple their morale. Preferring to wear down an opponent and then delivering a decisive blow. * Damp Units: As the Brainchild of Overseer Leipzig, the Damp Labors were designed to be both the elite soldiers and special operations unit within the Mine Guard, working closely with members of the Miners Guilds, each Damp Labor was uniquely trained for the missions they would be undertaking, with focuses on foreign languages, small unit tactics, demolitions, covert operations, forgery, camouflage, assassination, and familiarity with enemy weaponry and vehicles. Serving both behind the enemy lines and as front line units. Deployed prior to a full invasion to cripple infrastructure and key enemy holdings. In the aftermath of most engagements involving other humans. Survivors or surrendering enemy forces are often taken prisoner and shipped back to Tremor for reeducation and indoctrination. This eventually leads to the prisoners being inducted as full members of the Miners Union, but results in the destruction of the original culture they hail from, as well as families being split up by the Tremorisian Gene Trade. Notable Units Damp Labor 62 "Dirt Dragons" Labor Unit 62, is a recently re-founded unit, from the Poltavan Damp Corps, given to Foreman Clayborne in honor of his meritorious service and outstanding achievements. Known across the Expanse and as far as the Calixian capitol of Scintilla, they are renowned for their proficiency in sabotage and demolitions work, they are loaned out to the highest bidder, often working for Rogue Traders in eliminating their rivals. 33rd Tremor Artillery Corps The 33rd Artillery Corps was founded in the colony of Iron Bridge, and is made up of several Hornet rocket artillery vehicles. Known for their preference towards incendiary rockets, their preferred targets are structures that need to be taken intact, since the flames only do light damage in comparison to explosive rockets. 734th Tremor Siege Engineers A long standing Engineer Corps in the Poltavan Mine Guard, it has served in many of the colonies major efforts at expansion, including the Siege of Virsernov II, and is well known for their close working relationship with the 33rd Artillery from Iron Bridge, as well as the 7th Armored Corps from Prokhonova. Using their skills in tunneling to soften defensive lines for assault. 7th Armored Corps Founded in Prokhonova, a leading producer of the Unions armored war machines. They field a combination of the Tortoise SPG, a heavier armored version of the Railtracer with a powerful Anti-Tank gun, and several of the new heavy "Harbinger" tanks. They specialize in armored combat and breakthrough operations. Using their speed and heavy firepower to bowl over their targets. 46th Tracker Corps A relatively new unit of soldiers, seen deployed in both the trenches and behind the lines, this unit is known for its use of domesticated Railtracers, the predatory Mole-Wolves of Tremor. Bred for combat and aggression, and fitted with custom armor, they serve in many roles from tracking individual targets in the battlefield, to storming trenches, and even anti-tank duty when strapped with explosives. This experimental unit has seen similar units created in other colonies. Notable Members Erwin Clayborne Anton "The Priest" Rienaecker Foreman Rienaecker, is a career military man from the colony of Iron Bridge, located in the Tremorisian Badlands. Originally a fireman on a land train. The constant travel gave him a sense of wanderlust, and the opportunity to see more than the dark mines of Tremor or its ash choked skies was too good to pass up. Now he crews "Old Lead Fang", an artillery platform in the 33rd Tremor Artillery Corps. Now using his skills he learned shoveling coal for loading rockets into their tubes. He and his crew have become well known for their accuracy. His nickname comes not from his devotion to anything religious, but more as a joke about other artillery teams tendencies to "Spray and Pray", essentially saturating areas with rocket fire, while Anton and his crew tend to aim more. Klavdiya "Night Witch" Pajari (Work in Progress) Notable Conflicts (Work in Progress) The Siege of Hervara '- During the rebellion lead by Duke Severus XIII, many worlds within the Periphery Sub-Sector, also known as the Spinward Front, were engulfed in the rebellion. This included the mining world of Hervara, which was besieged by both Imperium forces and those of the Ork Warboss Grimtoof. Due to the planets value to the Imperium, and proximity to a major Warp route, Lord Marshall Pasheen, leader of the Imperial forces on the world, begrudginly accepted Mine Guard assistance due to the lack of available Imperial forces. However during the course of the conflict, the Mine Guard began to respect the memebers of the Hervaran Excavatory Warriors, seeing bits of themselves in these hardy miners turned soldiers. Toward the end of the conflict, many Hervarans were smuggled off world into the Expanse with the assistance of the Union. '''The Subjugation of Eaglov Prime '- A small Agri-World, located in the Heathen Stars. Eaglov Prime was one of the closest worlds to Tremor that had a human population of any notable size. However unlike the Unions of Tremor, the people of Eaglov were barely past their Feudal Eras, and had only recently rediscovered black powder weaponry. Desiring the planets fertile lands and as a means to test the strength of the Exploiter Corps the Union invaded the planet in a surprise assault. The native defenders lacking any sort of advanced weaponry were quickly swept aside, and the world was conquered in less than a year. 'The Sabotage of Volara '- Located on the Corward Border of Union space, the spaceport of Volara was once owned by a influential Rogue Trader, whom had recently come into conflict with a Union labor guild over the mining rights on a resource asteroid in a nearby system. After an "Unprovoked" attack on a Union freighter, the Guild responded by dispatching two corps of Damps to the spaceport, with orders to sabotage it. The ensuing chaos resulted in the death of the Rogue Trader and capture of his eldest son, whom was released after releasing ownership of the spaceport to the Guild his father had wronged. Relations (Add your own) 'The Tremor Labor Guilds '- The Labor Guilds of Tremor are the merchant branch of the Union, which generally handles matters of trade and colonial expansions, they are often assisted and guarded by Mine Guard forces. These shrewd traders are always seeking way to create new links in their networks and new contacts. 'Calixian Mechanicus '- The Unions of Tremor would have had a difficult time leaving the confines of their Homeworld without the assistance of the red robed priests in the Calixian Mechanicus, whos Forge Worlds have an even more ravenous hunger for raw resources than the forges of Tremor. The Mechanicus were the first Imperial organization to sign a ironclad contract with the Unions, trading resources for the technologies needed to build their own ships. 'Kroot Mercenaries '- Several warbands of Kroot have been located within the Expanse, several of which were brought into the services of the Mine Guard with promises to the tribes Shapers that they would be allowed to feast upon any of Tremors native fauna they pleased. This resulted in many of the Kroot adapting to the dark mines of Tremor as they hunted local predators like Railtracer. 'Ork Freebooters '- No race can ever claim to be "Allies" with the Orks, and the Tremorisians often wage wars with the greenskinned Xenos. However, many so-called "Freebooters", have been found to be amicable to the idea of mercenary work, and are frequently employed. Often used as shock infantry, or when the Union needs deniability, and their expendable nature suits the Unions needs, as dead mercenaries require no payment. 'Eldar Corsairs/Dark Eldar Raiders '- The Dark Eldar have proven to be valuable trade partners when it comes to the Tremorisian slave trade, with those slaves whom consistantly under preform or particularly troublesome prisoners being sold to the Eldar, for what purpose the Eldar use these slaves the Union does not ask. The Corsairs, maintain an uneasy stance of Non-Aggression, preferring to avoid contact with the Union. However it is not uncommon to see unnaturally nimble and lithe humanoids in Tremorisian territories. 'Rogue Traders '- Rogue Traders produce many opportunities for the Union, offering employment and access to goods and services from beyond the Expanse. Several Traders were contracted to the Union for exclusive trade rights and has proven to be lucerative for all involved. However many Traders have suffered unfortunate accidents when crossing the various Labor Guilds of Tremor. 'The Imperium of Man '- Being outside the borders of the Imperium, has allowed the Union to act with autonomy and in their own interests. However the Imperium is easily the greatest trade partner with the Unions of Tremor, with several of the Imperiums institutions having contracts with the Labor Guilds or Mine Guard. The Union knows that it is likely that one day the Imperium may attempt to conquer the Expanse, and should that happen, it would do them well to be in their good graces. 'Forces of Chaos '- Anarchists and Terrorists, the Union has battled the Forces of Chaos, almost as much as the Orks. Most frequently on densely populated worlds within the Expanse, and in several naval conflicts. However the Union is not aware of the true nature of Daemons and the Warp, assuming Chaos to be humans and mutants in cooperation with powerful xenos. The Union maintains a Shoot First approach when dealing with Chaos, often firing upon vessels without warning if they are suspected of being Chaotic, however this may simply be an excuse to attack any ship they choose. 'Tau Empire '- The Tau had no presence within the Expanse, since their empire was isolated on the opposite side of the galaxy, though recently events have changed this, a single Fire-Warrior Hunter Cadre, under the command of Shas'o Ja'Vra arrived with the assistance of an Inquisitor named Silberthorne, with the intent to rescue an Ethereal named Aun'Roh. After negotiations to allow the Inquisitor, and the Tau to pass through the Unions space, the Tremorisians made no effort to impede this mission. 'The Ghu'tog '- The humanoid race known as the Ghu'tog and the Miners of Tremor have clashed in the past, though the powerful factions now tend to avoid each other, than risk open war, for a variety of reasons on both sides, though several Mercenaries from Tremor have occasionally taken part in the "games", including the infamous Blackdamp Erwin Clayborne. Though as the two factions continue to grow, conflict might become inevitable. Quotes '''About (Add your Own) By Trivia The Tremors draw heavy inspiration from, the Graboids from the "Tremors" movie series, as well as the German Wehrmacht and the Locust from Gears of War. Due to their Subterranian Nature and Preference to attack their foes from below, as well as the pleasing aesthetics of German Vehicles. Sergeant Rienaecker's nickname, is a reference to the M7 Priest, an American Self-Propelled Gun used in WW2. A Labor is a term used to describe a group of moles, so it seemed fitting to describe a bunch of miners. Category:Mercenaries